All together now
by sugahandspice
Summary: Four princesses are kidnapped and are feared to be lost forever. But some will never give up looking and may find more than they bargained for.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer – Unfortunately, I don't own any thing so please don't sue. Please read and review but most importantly ENJOY!  
  
All together now  
  
Once there was a magnificent world, full of prosperity and peace. The four great nations of our world worked together to keep their people happy. Laws were set down and those who didn't obey them were sent to the land of exile, Calkenna. No body suspected that these people were truly evil. So many had seen their wrong doings and returned home, now good again. But there were those who couldn't, wouldn't change. And they wanted revenge, so they planned how to make their countries, their once homelands, pay. It was at a wonderful rime that they struck. Peace and happiness was everywhere. The royal families had heirs, and the public loved their future rulers already. Nadarn, the most powerful of the four nations, had a princess and then a prince, who would become king. Brivio had had a princess, as had Kalette and Mercany. Friends of the royal families had also had children, and the Kings and Queens discussed their children's future happiness with each other, as they were betrothed to each other. When the plotters heard this news an evil plan formed in their minds. They worked hard to fool their old countries into thinking that they were good. Eventually all of them were released and they began their own society on the island of Ventrec. They fooled the four great nations into trusting them. Then they struck. Each of the four countries' princesses were kidnapped, all within a week of each other. The island of Ventrec and it's people spread lies between the four nations and, eventually, war broke out. It has been a sorry sight. For the last ten years they have accused and attacked each other. No body remembers when we leaved in peace, in happiness. And that we had a bond greater than anger or revenge, we had friendship and love. No one will listen to those who remember, anger has taken over their hearts and blinded them. Meanwhile, the island of Ventrec continues to spread lies, gaining trust they do not deserve. And the four princesses who disappeared, who knows whether they will ever be seen again? Now the only good emotion common among the once four great nations is the hope of seeing their children again.  
  
***  
  
"Did you hear the Max? Lies! All lies! And they want us to trust them, ha!" "Yes father." The King of Nadarn missed the boredom in his son's voice and carried on talking. The young prince had heard all the comments and insults before so let the words fly over him. His thoughts returned to the memories he had of his sister. She had only been six years old when she had been kidnapped. He often wondered whether she would remember him if he ever found her. Max shook his head, not if – when. When he found her. It was one of the only reasons he was still living I the palace. Here he had all kinds of resources that could help him find his sister. Plus, if he ran away his parents would be devastated, they'd already lost Isabel and the young prince didn't know what they'd do if he went missing too. But going to war was not the answer and if his parents couldn't see that... A clock struck the hour and Max looked up. 3 o'clock. A grin spread across his face. "Father, I have to go now." "What? Oh yes, your training with that boy, Michael." Max heard the annoyance in his father's voice but also saw the small smile that came up. Michael had become an almost second son to the King and Queen. Both of his parents had been killed in the war and he now lived in the palace, training with the prince. "See you at dinner father." "Yes, yes. Now off you go." The prince grinned then turned away from his father and rushed along the corridor. Minutes later he was inside a training room. As he stepped clear of the door it slammed closed. Max span round but was met with empty space. He grinned and counted to five then turned round. A small object came flying towards him. He raised his hand and obliterated it. Next a blast of pure energy came towards him and this time a green force field surrounded him and the energy hit it harmlessly. "Very good." A boy the princes' age stepped out from the shadows. "You do know that object you blew up was over a hundred years old." A frown crossed the princes' face. He held his hands over the broken box and it slowly re formed in it's original form. "And you do know that I was kidding, right?" "Michael!" The other boy grinned and handed Max a towel. The pair made their way to the gardens. "I'm leaving tomorrow." Michael blurted out after several moments of silence. The prince stopped walking. "Why?" "I heard a rumor and I want to check it out." "But that's all it is, a rumor! That's all Michael." "All rumors have some truth to them." The prince's friend shoved his hands into his pockets and sat down on a low wall. Max sighed. "I want to find Isabel too, she's my sister! And we did all grow up together. But we need more solid proof then rumors to where she is." "What if I told you Coran told me about it?" The prince's face darkened instantly. "It doesn't help at all. For some reason I just don't trust him. I know all he's done is help us but-" "There's just something about him." Michael finished. "I know, I feel it too. But the guy's got a good track record. I have to at least check it out." Max snorted. "A good track record? Does that include or exclude his visit to Calkenna? His visit that lasted oh, ten years?" "Ten years in Calkenna? But that's one of the maximum penalties! He must have done something really bad to get that kind of sentence." "I know, I tried to out what it was but only the King can access his files." Silence filled and ended their conversation. "Well I'm going anyway, I still have to check it out." "Then I'm coming with you." The prince announced. The tow's gazes locked and Michael nodded. Both stood and began to walk back to the palace.  
  
Over the next week the royal family of Nadarn prepared for the leaving of their heir, their sole heir. Neither the King or Queen were comfortable with their son going into enemy territory but there was no way they could persuade him other wise. So they watched as their son and his best friend, their almost second son, disappeared into the night, knowing that they might neve see them again.  
  
In Mercany no one recognized the two strangers as the prince and his best friend from one of their enemy countries. But one person did, one of the children of the royal families' friends. He followed the two and watched them as they carefully checked out the places the rumors had mentioned. As night drew in the pair entered a small tavern and ordered drinks. "Nothing was there Max. You were right, as usual." "I'm sorry Michael. I was hoping to find Isabel but didn't want to find her here, Mercany is a nice place." "I'm glad you think so." Max and Michael jumped as a stanger slid into the chair across from them. "Who the hell are you?" Michael demanded. "Sssshh! You don't want to draw attention to yourselves, you'll get caught." "You know who we are?" Max asked and the stranger nodded. "Then could you rell us who you are?" "I'm Alex, you don't need to know my last name. And you're prince Max and advisor Michael from Nadarn." Max shot a look around the small tavern as Michael leaned forward. "You know who we are, why haven't turned us in?" "You're just looking for your sister, there's nothing wrong with that. Anyway, I have a proposal for you." "We're not interested–" "What kind of proposal?" Max interrupted. "I want to join your search." "No way!" Michael exploded. Several people looked their way and Max glared at Michael. "We're looking for Isabel, you don't even know her. Why do you want to come looking for her?" "It's rumored that all the princesses kidnapped are together, at the same place. You find Isabel and Maria's most likely going to be there. Plus, three heads are better than two." "True." Max commented. Suddenly his eyes widened in realization. "You're Alex Whitman, son of the best friend of the Queen." Alex nodded. "Yep, that's me. I'm Maria's best friend, we grew up together." Alex's gaze drifted off, obviously thinking of his friend. "Hey, aren't you betrothed to Princess Maria?" Michael asked, bringing Alex out of his memories. "Yeah, I only found out a few months ago. Ever since then I've been doing my own private search to find her." Max nodded and silence enveloped the three. "Okay, you can come. Before you can we were deciding where to go next." Alex stared at Micael, the Max in the eyes. A small smile appeared on his face. "Thank you." Max nodded as Michael shifted into a more comfortable position. "Right, so we're all clear that Mercany isn't where they're being held and they aren't in Nadarn." Alex nodded. "There's two places left to look." Continued Max. "Brivio and Kalette. I don't think there's much point going to Brivio. After the war almost broke out they stopped relations with everyone. They've been in mourning ever since." "I agree, so Kalette it is."  
  
Traveling by foot would be too slow. Traveling by car would attract too much attention. So the three explorers decided to travel by horse – it was quicker than foot and not to attention grabbing. It took them six days to get from Mercany to Kalette and all three were tired when they finally reached the suggested resting place. The inn they had chosen was called 'The Traveler's Friend' and the three certainly hoped this was so. After getting a room and unpacking what little stuff they had all three agreed to eat dinner together. They'd already agreed to share one room to save on expenses, as they had no idea how long they'd be staying. "We'll start looking tomorrow, right?" Michael questioned, shooting looks at Max the Alex. Although they'd only known each other for less than a week all three trusted each other and had completely dedicated themselves to the search. "Of course, we can't waste too much time." "But where do we start?" Alex questioned. "Anything on the rumor mill?" "Nope, which is really annoying. But how many places are big enough to hide four princesses and the guards they are bound to have?" "Good point. "Max replied "And they're definitely going to be hidden somewhere near a place with supplies." "True." Alex started but was interrupted by another young man swinging a chair round and setting it down next to Alex. "What's true?" "Who the hell are you?" Michael growled but Alex grinned. "Kyle! Hey, how are you?" "I'm fine, long time no see though Alex." "Yeah, nine years isn't it? How'd you recognize me?" "Nobody in their right mind would keep that hair cut. Hey, who is this?" The young man had finally noticed Max and Michael and was now frowning at them. "Kyle, this is Max and Michael. They're friends of mine. Guys, this is Kyle." Max and Kyle shook hands while Michael at the new comer. "What are you doing here anyway? If you get caught they'll be trouble." Alex nodded. "We know but it's worth the risk." "So?" "So what?" "What's worth the risk?" Alex shot a look at Max and Michael then turned back to Kyle. "We're looking for Maria and Princess Isabel." He answered in a whisper. Kyle's eyes widened. "And you think they're here?" He practically shouted. "Kyle! Keep your voice down." Alex ordered as Max looked round to see the damage Kyle's shout had done. "Look, Lyle-"Michael began. "Kyle." "Kyle, whatever, we're spent the last week or so searching Mercany and Nadarn. So don't automatically assume we're suspicious of you." "It's just we've had enough of the rumors so we decided to search ourselves." Max put in. Kyle looked from Alex to Max then to Michael. "So you're not suspicious of us?" He asked slowly. "We didn't say that, we're just checking out all the places that we've heard of." "If you didn't notice, our princess was kidnapped too." Kyle growled. "It would be easy to put her into hiding after you kidnapped the other three." Michael shot back. "Hey! Michael calm down. Everybody's suffered here and our grief is being turned into anger. We all have to calm down." Max spoke softly, making eye contact with Alex, Kyle and Michael. "Yeah, everyone's suffered. Apart from those in Ventrec." Alex sighed. But then his words hit all four of them. "We've been so stupid!" Alex and Kyle said at the same time. "We never suspected them because they were so nice and supportive." Max stated. "Ditto." Alex replied as Kyle nodded. "So, to Ventrec it is." Michael said as the other three nodded. "Hey I just realized something!" Kyle sat up straighter. "All of us, assuming you two are the prince and advisor from Nadarn, are betrothed to one of the princesses. It's the four of us to the four of them!" "Weird." Alex commented as he smiled. "Maybe we could have a quadruple wedding!" "If they're all okay." Michael stated gravely bringing the others back to earth. Max looked round. "Let's hope so." 


	2. 2

Disclaimer – I don't own anything, unfortunately.  
  
For the last time ten years, in the castle of Ventrec, the four kidnapped princesses had been growing up from young girls into young women. They lived together at the top of the tallest tower. And, according to their kidnapper's knowledge, they had no memory of their former lives, family or friends. But they did and so the four prayed that one day they would return to the place their happy memories came from.  
  
A pair of oak doors opened and two blonde young women walked through escorted by two men. "Well, Vilandra, Ava it was wonderful spending time with you." The taller of the two men spoke while the other just nodded.  
  
"We enjoyed ourselves as well." Vilandra replied while Ava smiled. Both men smiled.  
  
"Then, may we do it again another night?"  
  
"We shall see." Vilandra replied before curtsying with Ava. This was a signal to the men to leave so they both bowed then left. After the oak doors were closed both girls heard the 'click' of the lock being locked.  
  
"Leandra! Hansha!" Vilandra called as Ava sat down. They were in a round room with eight doors leading off of it. One of the doors opened to reveal another blonde. She joined the other two, quickly followed by a brunette.  
  
"What was your evening like?"  
  
"Oh Leandra, it was amazing!" Ava replied while Vilandra tapped Hansha on the shoulder and pointed to the door. She nodded, closed her eyes and a look of concentration crossed her face. Leandra and Ava kept the conversation going, with Vilandra adding details until Hansha opened her blue eyes and nodded.  
  
"They're gone." She declared.  
  
"Oh thank God. I was going to scream if somebody called me Vilandra again!"  
  
"Isabel, calm done. You know why we have to put up with it."  
  
"Maria's right, Iz."  
  
"I know Tess but don't you hate being called a name that isn't yours?"  
  
"Of course I do but we only have to put up with it until we escape."  
  
"Or be rescued." The brunette said dreamily.  
  
"Liz?" Maria asked. "Are you okay?"  
  
"What on earth made you say that?" Isabel demanded. All three blondes gathered round the brunette.  
  
"It's just a, uh...dream I keep, um having." Liz answered shyly. Maria squealed, Tess laughed and Isabel smiled.  
  
"Your knight in shining armour, huh?" Liz's face flushed. "Oooh, what does he look like?" Maria gushed and Liz's face reddened even more.  
  
"It's not one of the men here is it?" I sable asked, concerned. Liz shook her head.  
  
"I've never seen him before...and he's absolutely gorgeous!" This time both Maria and Tess squealed.  
  
"Hey, could what you're dreaming become true?"  
  
"It's just a dream Maria." Tess shook her head.  
  
"No, you're power of foresight could be showing you this man. You're dream could come true."  
  
"Then why don't we go into your dream to see what he looks like." Isabel suggested.  
  
"Uh uh, no way are you three going into my dream." Liz replied firmly.  
  
"Why not? Does something happen that you wouldn't want us to see?"  
  
"Maria!" The blonde laughed then ducked as Liz threw a cushion at her. "Nothing happens! He just appears, says that he'll be back then disappears."  
  
"Then I really think we should go into your dream."  
  
"Isabel-"  
  
"What if he turns up and one of us meets him? We have to know what he looks like so we know who he is."  
  
"And while we're there Maria can check on whether he's good or bad." Tess added. After a moment of silence Liz nodded her consent.  
  
"This is going to be so much fun!" Maria cried as Tess laughed and Liz's doubts built, as well as the colour in her cheeks.  
  
*  
  
Later that night, all four assembled in Liz's bedroom. In silence the three blondes waited for Liz to fall asleep then joined hands and let Isabel guide them into Liz's dream. When they joined Liz she held her finger to her lips, indicating that she wanted silence. Isabel brought them to the edge of the connection to give Liz as much privacy as possible. After a while the three blondes noticed colours and shapes flying around the edge of the room, around the dream itself. Liz walked into the centre of the room and looked round. Suddenly a young man appeared out of thin air in front of her. Liz looked up and their eyes locked into each others. Her dark brown to his warm yet mysterious amber. Slowly he moved closer to Liz and raised a hand to trace Liz's cheek. Isabel suddenly gasped and brought Tess, Maria, and even Liz out of the dream.  
  
"Izzy!" Maria protested. "It was just getting interesting!"  
  
"Maria!" Liz and Tess exclaimed.  
  
"Funny, you never mentioned that before Liz." Maria teased. "That's because it hasn't happened before!"  
  
"Yeah right!" Maria scoffed but as she opened her mouth to respond further Tess lay a hand on her arm and nodded towards Isabel. Their friend sat in a daze, her eyes unfocused and starring off onto space.  
  
"Isabel?" Liz asked softly. Isabel jerked and looked towards her friend. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Liz, do you know who that man is?" Liz shook her head and Isabel's eyes unfocused again. The other three shared a look between themselves – this wasn't like their friend.  
  
"He's my brother." Isabel suddenly blurted out.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"He's my brother." She repeated more gently. "I have all these memories of him and as soon as I saw him I knew. Plus he has the ring."  
  
"The ring?" Tess asked as Liz sat in a daze.  
  
"I remember my mother showing it to us. She said that we would each get one when we were old enough. To signal that we're part of the royal family." Tess nodded her understanding.  
  
"S I've been dreaming about you're brother?" Liz clarified. Isabel nodded.  
  
"Well that explains some of the love I was feeling." Maria stated.  
  
"Some?" Isabel questioned.  
  
"There are two types of love. Family love and uh, soul mate love. I felt both. The family love must be for Isabel but I don't know who the soul mate love could be for." Maria explained, looking at Liz as she finished. Tess gasped.  
  
"Liz and Isabel's brother? How sweet would that be?"  
  
"Hey!" Isabel and Liz exclaimed at the same time. Maria and Tess grinned.  
  
"Oooh, imagine what their kids would look like! His hair with her eyes?"  
  
"Or her hair with his eyes? They'd be the cutest kids ever!"  
  
"Would you please stop talking about my brother and one of my best friends like that?" Isabel asked, clearly annoyed. She pulled her dressing gown around her and left Liz's bedroom. Maria and Tess instantly followed with Liz behind them as soon as she had her own robe on.  
  
"Izzy, we didn't mean it like that." Maria called as they entered the kitchen.  
  
"Then why say it?"  
  
"Look, I can sense emotions, you know that. And what I sensed in there was no joke. Whether they want to or not, Liz and your brother are going to fall in love." Maria spoke softly, looking from Isabel to Liz. "And I think it was a premonition, Liz. You know that you see flying shapes and colours before a vision?" Liz nodded. "Well we saw them before Isabel's brother appeared." Both Maria and Isabel nodded, backing up Tess' statement.  
  
"So...Liz and my brother?" Isabel asked after a long moment of silence. Tess and Maria nodded.  
  
"You better not take him away from me." Isabel warned Liz.  
  
"I won't."  
  
"Well, since that's all cleared up, hadn't we three let Liz get back to her prince charming?"  
  
"Maria!"  
  
***  
  
Many miles away from the four princesses, their other halves were sleeping in a small room. Two of them were on beds, another on the sofa and the fourth on the floor. Suddenly the young man on the floor sat up with a sharp intake of breath. For unbeknown to him, or the princesses, when his sister broke the connection and woke her friend, the prince had been woken too. Max frowned. He'd been so close, he'd actually touched her. This girl that had been haunting his dreams for so many nights. Casting a look around him he noticed that none of his companions had woken and, judging by the dark sky outside, it was still night. The young prince pulled on some clothes and silently left the room. Outside he was greeted by a full moon that cast shadows into the night, making it even creepier than it should have been. Max's thought drifted from his parents, to his new friends, to his sister before finally settling on the mystery dream girl. She was so beautiful; with dark intense eyes and hair that was only just a lighter brown than her eyes. Max sighed in frustration, if only he knew who she was!  
  
A sound behind him snapped him out of his thoughts and Max looked round. His surroundings were unfamiliar to him, as they were in a part of Kalette that he'd never been to before. As his eyes swept round his setting he noticed two figures almost concealed in the shadows. Slowly and silently, the young prince crept closer to the pair and eavesdropped on their conversation.  
  
"Strangers you say?"  
  
"Yes, three men traveling with Lord Kyle."  
  
"Do you know who they are, where they're from?"  
  
"No, shall I find out?"  
  
"Yes, but don't be too obvious. And try to get a picture of them so we can send it to Coran."  
  
"I will. Any news from our ruler?"  
  
"Coran hasn't contacted me in a few days but he will soon."  
  
"I shall report tomorrow night."  
  
"I will see you then, good luck my friend and stay safe."  
  
"You too, my friend." The two parted and left their unknown eavesdropper to his thoughts. After several long moments the prince went back to his room, and to his friends. Max was debating with himself whether to wake the other now or wait until the morning as he entered their small rented room. Finally he decided and shut the door quietly. Then, after a minute of silence, he turned on all the lights, using his powers to make them brighter.  
  
All three of his companions were woken instantly and Max raised his shield just in time as Michael let loose a ball of energy, much bigger than Alex's or Kyle's and much more accurate in aim.  
  
"Michael it's me, Max." The young prince whispered, still keeping his shield up but dimming the lights to their usual brightness.  
  
"Max, don't do that again! I could have killed you!"  
  
"Yeah right!" Max replied but he knew the truth in Michael's words. He let his shield down and crossed the room to get some food and drink.  
  
"It's the middle of the night, why'd you wake us?" Kyle exclaimed as he looked out the window.  
  
"We need to leave, there are people in the town who are investigating us."  
  
"Who?" Michael responded as he rose from his bed and started to dress.  
  
"I don't know. He was meeting with someone else and both of them mentioned Coran, they even called him their 'ruler'. "  
  
"Then we need to leave, if Coran finds out who we are and how close we are to Ventrec..." Alex trialed off and the four men shared a look. Almost silently they packed and left the room as they had found it. Keeping their horses quiet was a much harder task but all four managed to keep them from making too much noise. They had each chosen their own horse and they all seemed to match personalities. Max's thoroughbred was ebony black all over except a white star on his forehead that was often hidden by it's fringe. Michael's was a reddy brown with four dark brown socks. Kyle's was a light brown with three white socks. And Alex's was a mix of grey, brown and black; from a distance he almost seemed multicoloured.  
  
About an hour after sunrise, and after a fast canter, the four decided to stop and rest. They quickly found a clearing in the forest they'd been traveling through which had a small brook so they stopped there. The scent of the sea wafted in the breeze and they all agreed that they weren't far from the coast, so they couldn't be far from Ventrec.  
  
"I have a question." Kyle started, breaking the silence as the four gently tritted towards the coastline. "If we get to Ventrec, where are we going to look? None of us have been there before."  
  
"Actually, I have." Max spoke up from the front of the group.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I was sent there when I was ten to be taught how to behave when visiting neighbouring countries." He explained.  
  
"That makes sense, you being the only royal out of us. What was it like?"  
  
"Well...weird. I can't really describe it. Everywhere had the same aura, and it wasn't a nice one."  
  
"Did you go to the royal palace?" Alex asked as he and Kyle caught up with the prince to hear him better.  
  
"Yeah, it look amazing. Made of turrets and towers. Inside was just as beautiful. Apart from the weird aura I would probably have loved it there."  
  
"Sounds cool, not evil." Kyle commented "When did you go exactly?"  
  
"Just before the first major attack our country made."  
  
"Wait a minute, wasn't that the reason you father ordered the attack? I remember hearing some of his speech, didn't something happen to you while you were there?" Max shot Michael a warning look before speeding up his horse. Alex and Kyle look at each other before speeding up to catch up with the prince. They over took Max and blocked his path so he had to stop.  
  
"Tell us." Kyle ordered. Max shot another look at Michael. He shorten his reigns but Michael grabbed them. Looking round there was no way out and Max finally gave in.  
  
"Alright, but I don't remember all of what happened." The young prince sighed before continuing.  
  
"The truth is that I was the reason behind the first major attack. While staying at Ventrec I went somewhere I shouldn't have. I was only ten and I was curious, their palace was so different from my home. Anyway, a guard caught me and there was a bit of trouble. I was sent to their superiors and they got angry. Someone...hit me. When I got home Michael noticed instantly but I made him swear not to tell anyone but then my tutor found out. He told my mother and father. Both of them were furious. Ventrec said it had been a spy from Mercany so my father ordered the attack."  
  
"I remember that." Alex's voice was full of sadness and Max's gaze became fixed on the road in front of him.  
  
"If I remember correctly you weren't just hit, you were beaten black and blue." "Michael." Max warned but his friend just grunted.  
  
"So you don't remember who did it?" Kyle asked as Alex opened his mouth to say the same thing.  
  
"Not clearly enough to start another attack. I don't want more people getting hurt because of me."  
  
"It wasn't you fault!" Alex responded faster than Michael. "You were only ten!"  
  
"But still-"  
  
"Don't go there." Kyle stated. All three friends smiled at the prince and, after a minute, a small smile appeared on his face.  
  
"Thanks." Kyle and Alex nodded as Michael patted Max on the back. As they moved for ward and round a corner they were greeted by the sparkling blue of the Ventrille sea, the water separating Kalette with Ventrec. Just in eyesight was the island of Ventrec. The four young men followed Max's lead as they cantered towards the port. Once there they followed Kyle as he led them to a small stable owned by a friend's uncle. After exchanging a quick greeting and introduction, the four horses were settled in and their owners headed towards the boats which would take them across the sea to the place where all their hopes were pinned.  
  
They got tickets on a boat called 'The Lady Savior', which all four had a good joke about until the seriousness of the situation really hit them. If the princesses were there, not only did they have to find them but they had to get them out of their holding place, get back across the sea and then get to the safety of Nadarn, which all of them had agreed would be the best place to take the princesses after rescuing them. It was the biggest and most powerful out of the four nations. But first they had to rescue the princesses and each of the young men were starting to feel the pressure and nervousness as the time passed. And each of them found a different way of relaxing.  
  
"Come on Max, join us!" The prince turned at Alex's call. Alex had been watching Kyle and Michael play some hockey game but now all three were sitting in a small booth, playing cards at the ready. Max had been watching the birds fly alongside the boat as it moved through the water. At Alex's call he realized how cold it was outside and decided to join hid friends inside.  
  
"So, blonde or brunette?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Blonde or brunette?" Kyle repeated. "We're talking about the type of girl we like."  
  
"Sorry to spoil the mood but aren't we all betrothed?"  
  
"Your point?" Michael asked and Max grinned.  
  
"Brunette." He answered as he sat down.  
  
"Ooh, we all like blondes. Okay, blue or brown eyes?"  
  
"Brown." As he answered an image of the girl from his dreams flashed into his mind and Max unconsciously smiled. Michael noticed this but didn't bring it into the conversation. The four continued to talk until the Captain of the boat announced that they were docking and the four decided to go out side to watch.  
  
Not much of a cliffhanger, I know but I promise that the action happens in the next chapter. Sorry about changing the format but it's easier for me this way.  
  
Hope you're enjoying yourselves and stay tuned folks! 


	3. 3

Disclaimer – Unfortunately, I don't own anything! Please read and review but most importantly – ENJOY!  
  
Ventrec was a beautiful island, with many of it's plants and animals were only native to Ventrec and couldn't survive any where else.  
  
When the four were getting horses, Max hung back to avoid any eye contact with anyone. They all knew that most of Ventrec would recognize the prince of Nadarn up close, but not from long distances. Luckily the owner of the stables they'd chosen didn't ask why the four needed four fast, long distance traveling horses or how they were able to pay in cash. The elderly gentlemen seemed far to pleased with the money to bother asking them. And, as Michael discovered, he had a speed boat capable of carrying a maximum of ten people. So they spent the rest o their money on renting that. The elderly man was now ecstatic and thanked each of them before closing his stable shop and running of down the street.  
  
"Where to now?" Michael asked as he mounted his horse.  
  
"The castle is to the north, half a day's ride from here." Max replied as he stroked his horse. Each of them had brown horses, Michael's the darkest and Alex's the lightest.  
  
"Then we better get going, it'll be almost dark by the time we get there."  
  
"But that'll be better, you can blend into shadows and sneak around less noticeably at night."  
  
"Done this before?" Alex asked as Kyle grinned and Michael tried, but failed, to look innocent.  
  
"Let's go." Max ordered as he mounted his horse and all four began a gentle canter towards the royal palace of Ventrec. An hour after dark the four arrived at a small hill that gave them a view of the magnificent palace. They all agreed to stop, rest and plan their next move.  
  
"Well we can't just walk up to the front door and demand a tour of the castle." Alex pointed out.  
  
"We could."  
  
"What?" Both Alex and Kyle stared at Michael.  
  
"Or rather Max could." Now the two turned to the prince.  
  
"I can turn myself invisible for periods of time." He explained then grinned at his friends' astonished looks.  
  
"So you really do plan to walk up to the palace and take a tour?" Kyle asked to clarify and Max nodded.  
  
"I'll check out the palace then come back here to report so we can move on it tomorrow night."  
  
"Plus, you have the advantage of having been there before." Michael added. The other two nodded, agreeing with him, then minutes later watched as Max disappeared into thin air.  
  
Max made his way down the hill and towards the grand gates. He was just wondering how to get in without causing any alarm when a carriage drew up and the gates opened. Max thanked the heavens and jogged quickly behind the carriage, careful not to get caught as the gates closed. He slowed to a walk then started jogging again when he realized that the palace doors would be opened for these people. Staying with them would get him inside the palace. As he caught up with the carriage the front doors were just opening and Max slipped inside as soon as he got the chance.  
  
The entrance hall was exactly how he remembered it and so was the aura that washed over him. But there was something new in it, almost a new flavour that felt very familiar. The prince turned in several different directions until he felt the new flavour a little stronger than started in that direction. He did this whenever he got to a hallway junction in the palace hall, always careful to remember which way he went. As he went higher the flavour grew stronger and soon Max could tell it apart from the castle's aura.  
  
Then he came to a doorway that he remembered all to well. As he reached for the doorknob a shiver ran through him and memories of his childhood visit flashed through him. Faces loomed in front of him, arms raised above him then coming down, pain all over his body. Max shook his head, successfully ridding his eyesight of the past events. Taking a deep breath he opened the door and stepped inside. He was met with the startled gaze of two guards. Thinking quickly the young prince created a slight breeze in the room, hoping to make the guards think the wind made the door open. One of the guards shook his head and Max dodged to the side as he stepped forward to close the door. Now he had two options, the stairs or the elevator. He decided to stay safe and take the stairs.  
  
A while later, and some heavy breathing, the young prince finally came to a landing with a pair of oak doors. No more guards and no one else around Max swept his hand across the lock and the door opened. He slipped inside and was met with an empty room. But there was something wrong, this room was familiar to him yet he'd never been here before. Then one of the doors leading of the circular room opened and in she stepped. Max's heart stopped as the girl from his dreams walked towards him. How could this be? This was his dream, wasn't it? The brunette stopped walking and was about to sit down. Max strided forward and made himself visible. The girl looked up and their eyes met. The faint feelings he felt in the dream now washed over him like a tidal wave. Slowly, he lifted his hand and traced the edge of her cheek, just like in his dream.  
  
"Who are you?" He breathed as she opened her mouth to talk. Suddenly, from behind them, a ding sounded and the girl gasped.  
  
"Someone's coming in the elevator!" Max shot a look at the light that indicated the in-coming person then back at the beauty standing in front of him, trying to take in everything about her in that one split second.  
  
"I'll be back." Max started to turn towards the door but then turned back to the girl, pulled her forward and kissed her. He didn't know what had compelled him to do it but he certainly wasn't regretting it. And the girl didn't seem to mind by the way she responded. Suddenly a buzz of energy went through him and images flashed through his mind. A six year old boy holding a ball. Men grabbing a young girl. A picture of a royal wedding. Three other little girls, all blonde. The long elevator ride up the tower. Then his own face and an echo of the feeling he'd felt in the dream, when he'd seen her. Other feelings and emotions almost overwhelmed him. He saw her version of the dream, the connection between him and one of her friends. It was as if Max was seeing into her soul.  
  
Another ding from behind them made Max break away and turn himself invisible again. He didn't look back because he knew he wouldn't leave without touching her again. The oak doors opened and in walked two men escorting two blonde girls. The prince seized this opportunity to get out but stopped when he heard the two men leaving as well.  
  
"Any day now my friend, any day."  
  
"I know, it's just so frustrating. I want Ava to be mine!"  
  
"And she will be, we just have to wait for Coran's word."  
  
"How is our future ruler? Are the wedding plans ready?"  
  
"He's fine and the plans are almost finished, looking forward to our triumph?"  
  
"Yeah. I can't wait to see the look on their mama's and papa's faces when they come to the weddings and the brides turn out to be their daughters!"  
  
"I know, why do you think Coran's having the ceremony recorded?"  
  
"And especially when we get them to tell their parents that they ran away!"  
  
"The four of us get beautiful brides then their beautiful kingdoms and we owe it all to Coran, it was his idea after all."  
  
"What's slowing down the planning any way?"  
  
"Coran's worried about the prince of Nadarn. There's a prophecy written about him conquering some evil and reuniting old friends. Coran's checking whether it's us the prophecy talks about and if it is, the King and Queen of Nadarn will be losing their son and daughter. Coran will love that."  
  
"Come; let us go see our friend and future ruler." Max was very tempted to follow them into the elevator but he couldn't risk getting caught. By the sound of it him, Michael, Alex and Kyle didn't have much time to get their princesses and get out.  
  
It took him half the time he had taken to get in to get out. Once out of the front door he ran back to the gate then used a combination of his powers and a near by tree to get over the wall. A few minutes later and he was at the place where he had left the other three. But he was greeted by about forty men standing with his friends. Max put his most authoritative voice on.  
  
"What's going on here?" Michael span round to his directionand let loose a blast of energy. Max would have been fried if it weren't for his shield.  
  
"What was that for Michael?"  
  
"Max?" His best friend questioned.  
  
"Who else?"  
  
"Max, you're still invisible." The young prince looked round to see the astonished faces among the men in the crowd, excluding Alex and Kyle who looked like they were about to burst out laughing.  
  
"Sorry." He muttered as he turned visible again. There were quite a few gasps from the crowd but Max ignored them as he strided over to Michael. "Who are all these people?"  
  
"Helpers. They want Coran gone from their lands."  
  
"Their lands?" Michael nodded then pointed to Alex.  
  
"The island of Ventrec originally belonged to the Ventreans. They never got involved in the problems on the main land so only certain people knew that they existed at all. It was the perfect retreat island, and full of people who think everybody is nice. No wonder Coran never reported any life on this island. Once freed from Calkenna Coran and buddies came here, took over by force and the Ventreans have had to put up with it. They've agreed to help us if we help them."  
  
"We thought it was a good deal." Kyle added and Max nodded.  
  
"I agree, do they know who we are, why we're here?" He sat down next to Michael and let the warmth of the small fire wash over his body. There were several more gasps and people dropped to their knees.  
  
"Your highness." One of the men nearest Max stated and the rest of the men dropped to their knees at hearing this.  
  
"Please get up, there's no need, really." Max followed his words by pulling several men up, the rest following after a few minutes.  
  
"Well they didn't know but I guess they do now." Kyle pointed out as the men started to bow to Max, who now looked slightly annoyed.  
  
"There's no need, really." He kept repeating but gave up when Kyle and Alex started bowing to him, which seemed to encourage the natives even more.  
  
"So, where were we?" He sighed as he sat down.  
  
"Careful, they might take that as a sign to start kissing your feet." Michael warned as he grinned. Max glared at Alex and Kyle as they approached him. Both put up their hands in as innocent way before joining the pair from Nadarn.  
  
"Let's get back to the situation at hand shall we?"  
  
"Oh yeah, the rescue mission. So report?" Max gave Alex a look before sighing. Alex and Kyle glanced at each other, perhaps it wasn't the best idea to order about a member of the royal family of Nadarn especially when he was already annoyed.  
  
"Listen carefully, we don't have much time." The next few minutes were spent in silence, everyone listening to the information Max had learnt in his short visit to the palace. He kept the prophecy to himself, he didn't know what the native might do if they found out he was destined to stop some evil. Plans were made on how and when to attack the next night. By the time everything had been sorted out the sun had almost completely risen.  
  
"You will need to rest in preparation for tonight." The deep voice of Rignial, the rightful sovereign of Ventrec, called out. "Come with me to my house and rest." Alex and Kyle agreed immediately but Max and Michael were more hesitant. Although both were sure they could trust the elderly native and were sure that he wouldn't betray them, the same thing couldn't be said about some of his men.  
  
"If you are worried about my men then you are wasting you energies. Some of my people may not like you but they all want our land back and none of them will jeopardize any mission we all undertake because of bad feeling or judgment." Max and Michael shared a look before nodding and following the leader to his home.  
  
The former leader of Ventrec led them to a small, white cottage. The four friends looked at the amount of people they were with and the tiny cottage they were all staying in. With a smile Rignial led them in then opened a secret door in the wall which led to some stairs. The stairs led to a large underground room with many doors leading of off it. Each of the four were given their own rooms with directions of how to get around and what times meals would be served. Saying good night this early in the morning felt strange but since more than half of the natives were doing the same the four just shrugged it off.  
  
But once inside his room Max regretted leaving the others behind. They had served as a distraction so his mind couldn't wonder off into the memories and feelings of a certain brunette. He didn't understand what had happened; he knew that he had started a connection with her but how? He didn't even know her name! As he sat down on the bed Max let his mind sink into the images he'd received from the connection. The flash of pictures and emotions told him things about this girl, about who she was and why such memories were important to her.  
  
"Hey." Max jumped at Michael's voice and promptly fell off the bed. Michael offered his hand but Max refused it and pushed himself up to sit on the bed again. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Fine, why?"  
  
"You looked like you were in a trance or something." At his words Max began to slip back into the connection but was shaken out of it by Michael.  
  
"Man, what's eating you?"  
  
"I...promise you won't laugh." Michael nodded, taking note of Max's serious face. "I...I think I'm in love." Before Michael could respond the door burst open and two figures fell into the room. Max sprang to his feet and was about to blast them with energy when he recognized the pair on the floor.  
  
"Alex! Kyle! What are you doing?"  
  
"Eavesdropping." Kyle replied as he brushed himself off. Alex closed the door then both of them joined Michael on the bed while Max remained standing.  
  
"So, who's the lucky girl?"  
  
"You heard?"  
  
"Yep and we're not leaving until we've found out who has stolen our prince's heart." Kyle and Alex laughed but the sound quickly faded away at the look on Max's face. Michael, Alex and Kyle shared a look as Max's gaze unfocused again.  
  
"Max!" Michael called out and the Prince jumped.  
  
"Sorry, I just...there's something I didn't tell you about my visit to the palace."  
  
"What happened?" Max shook his head.  
  
"Nothing bad, I think. I found the doorway which I was caught at when I was younger and I went in.It was a tower, and guess who lives at the top of the tower?"  
  
"Isabel!"  
  
"Maria!"  
  
"Liz!" Max nodded then continued.  
  
"I found one of the Princesses and I..." Suddenly his voice trialed off.  
  
"What?" All three stared as the Prince blushed.  
  
"I started a connection with her and-"  
  
"Wait!" Michael ordered. "How did you start a connection with her?" The red on Max's cheeks got redder.  
  
"I...kissed her." He mumbled. Michael stared at him with shock while Alex and Kyle roared with laughter.  
  
"I don't know what you're laughing at Kyle, she's your future wife."  
  
"What?" Alex and Kyle stopped laughing and stared at Max.  
  
"Liz? You kissed Liz?"  
  
"When I connected with her I got this rush of images. You were there, when you were younger holding a ball. And there was an image of a picture of the royal wedding that happened in Kalette between the King and Queen."  
  
"But still...you kissed Liz?" Kyle spluttered.  
  
"I haven't been entirely truthful with you. Lately I've been having these dreams... about...Liz. I keep seeing the same thing over and over. When I got to the palace, and when I was in the tower, it actually happened. My dream became real. I didn't want to just leave so..." Max looked up to see all three of his companions staring at him.  
  
"What made you kiss her?"  
  
"I don't know. I was just drawn to her , it was as if my life depended on it. I can't really describe it."  
  
"Did you kiss her in the dream?" Max shook his head.  
  
"Talking about dreams." Alex took a deep breath. "Mine have been pretty weird lately."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I've been dreaming about a girl as well. I don't know how. I've never seen her before but I keep seeing the same thing over and over, I think it's her wedding or something. She's tall, blonde with brown eyes."  
  
"Tall and blonde? With brown eyes?" Michael asked as he looked at Max. Alex nodded.  
  
"You just described my sister, or what she should look like."  
  
"Oh." Max turned to Michael and Kyle and pointed at them.  
  
"Have either if you had dreams about any girls?" Michael shook his head but Kyle hesitated.  
  
"I sometimes see this blonde girl but I usually wake up as she steps into the light. I can't reall tell you much about what she looks like."  
  
"So let me get this straight. You three have been dreaming about girl's you've never met and aren't betrothed to." Max. Alex and Kyle all nodded at Michael's question. Alex turned to Max.  
  
"Wait, who are you betrothed to?"  
  
"The Princess of Brivio, her name is Tess."  
  
"Tess." Kyle repeated. "That sounds familiar to me, maybe I've heard of her before of maybe I've even met her."  
  
"She was the fourth Princess to be kidnapped."  
  
"Right." Silence settled over the four friends. Max finally at down as Michael stood up. The other three watched as he began to paced.  
  
"We should get some rest." Michael finally announced after minutes of pacing. "I have a feeling tomorrow will be conclusive in more ways than one." 


	4. 4

Disclaimer – Unfortunately I don't own anything. Please read and review but most importantly – ENJOY!  
  
"Thank you for your company tonight, Ava, Hansha."  
  
"It was our pleasure-"Hansha started but a flicker of pain crossed her face and she stopped talking.  
  
"Hansha? Are you alright?" The blonde nodded and forced herself to smile.  
  
"Just tired, you have worn me out. I will go to bed now." With out even curtseying she left the company of the men and retreated into one of the rooms. Ava stared after her.  
  
"I am sorry for Hansha's behavior. She has not been feeling well lately but she refuses to admit that there is something wrong." "We can get a doctor to come if there is anything wrong." One of the men offered but Ava shook her head.  
  
"You know Hansha, doing that would just make her angry and then she'll never see any of us. No matter how ill she is."  
  
"You are right Ava. The best thing is dor her to be with her sisters. We will call later to make sure everything is alright." Ava smiled and curtseyed as the men left. As soon as she heard the click of the lock she took off to Maria's room.  
  
"Maria! How could you leave me like that?"  
  
"Sorry Tess, it's just-"She winced in pain and Tess grew worried.  
  
"What's wrong?" Before she could answer Isabel appeared in the door way.  
  
"You guys, there's something wrong with Liz!" At Isabel's call both Maria and Tess jumped up and followed the tall blonde to Liz's room. As Maria entered she cried out.  
  
"Maria? What's wrong?"  
  
"Liz...babe...get your...emotions...under...control!" She cried as she clutched the sides of her head. Liz looked at her friend and closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes Maria sighed then smiled.  
  
"Sorry." The brunette mumbled as Maria hugged her.  
  
"That's okay, now tell us what's got you in such a mess?"  
  
"He was here." Her simple reply got different reactions from the three other girls. She cringed as they all started talking at once.  
  
"Stop! I can't hear myself think! Yes he was here, yes it was your brother and yes he recognized me." Her strained voice made the blondes look at each other.  
  
"Liz, tell us what happened. From the beginning." Liz nodded at Isabel's command and took a deep breath.  
  
"I was in the main room. It happened just before you two came back and Izzy, I think you were in the shower. I was just standing, and just like the dream, he appeared out of no where in front of me. He asked me who I was, I think he recognized me. I was going to tell him but then the elevator sounded. I told him that you were coming and he...he...he kissed me." Maria squealed at this as Tess smiled and Isabel sat back.  
  
"He...kissed you?" Liz nodded.  
  
"But it was really strange, not the kiss. The kiss was...any way I saw all these images. It was over as soon as he stopped kissing me and then he was gone."  
  
"You connected." Isabel stated as the others looked at her in confusion. "It's a family trait. When we get emotionally intense sometimes we see things, through connections. Basically it's like looking into their souls." Maria turned to Liz.  
  
"And this is what happened between you and Isabel's brother?" Liz nodded.  
  
"I guess. I did see images, but they were in black and white and they felt old."  
  
"Memories." Isabel corrected. "So, what did you see?"  
  
"I saw...you. When you were younger, you were playing with him and another boy. I saw the Nadarn palace, secret passages in the walls. A lady, your mother I think, with a ring. And then I saw my face." Maria and Tess were giggling as Liz described the Pronce's memories and feeling but Isabel sat up straighter at the end.  
  
"You saw yourself?" Liz nodded.  
  
"I saw myself through his eyes, when we first met." Her face reddened as she spoke which made Maria and Tess giggle louder. "But it felt wired, older than it should have. As if he had seen me before. But that's not possible, is it?"  
  
"It is possible but..." Isabel trailed off and slapped her hand over her mouth. "Oh my God! That explains everything!" Maria stared at her while Tess and Liz just looked confused.  
  
"Explains what?"  
  
"When we went into Liz's dream I felt a kind of tug, as if the picture was being transmitted some else as well. And when I broke the connection I felt it too. Liz, I think you've been dreaming the same thing as my brother."  
  
"You mean-"But Tess was interrupted by the sound that indicated that some one was coming up in the elevator. The four girls shared a look.  
  
"Who would come up here after the time we're allowed out?" Maria closed her eyes as Liz spoke but opened them again as she flinched.  
  
"Whoever it is does not have good intentions. I can feel the evil in them without even having to reach my mind out to them."  
  
"What should we do?" Isabel opened her mouth to talk but a knock came from the front door. The four Princesses looked at each other before Isabel got up and headed to the front door. After a seconds hesitation the other three followed her. They arrived in the main room as Vilandra opened the door.  
  
"Can I help you?" In front of her stood a messenger boy, not one of their usual suitors.  
  
"I am here to give Lady Leandra a message from our Lord Coran." Leandra stepped forward.  
  
"I am Leandra, what is our Lord's message?"  
  
"He tells you to be ready for an early morning lunch with him tomorrow. I will collect you at 10.30 am sharp ans take you to him."  
  
"And why does he not come himself?" At this the messenger boy smiled and Hansha stepped back, bringing a hand to her fore head.  
  
"He says it is a surprise." He bowed then turned, disappearing into the elevator. Liz turned to Maria as Isabel and Tess crowded in.  
  
"Sorry, it's just-"She broke off to take a deep breath. "He knows what's happening tomorrow, or at least has an idea. And it is not good. Liz, you can't go tomorrow. Something bad is going to happen, I can feel it."  
  
"I have to, backing out now would make them suspicious."  
  
"Say you have a cold, or a fever! Anything! Liz I know something bad is going to happen tomorrow if you go!" Tess shook her head.  
  
"I agree with you Maria but how are we going to convince them? Liz hasn't been out in two weeks! And if she got a fever then surely one or the rest of us would have it too?"  
  
"Didn't you tell two of then men earlier that Maria hadn't been feeling well lately? Both Maria and Liz could be sick at the same time!" Isabel interjected.  
  
"I know I did but both of the men we were with could tell she wasn't ill. And if we say that both of them are ill then we'd get separated and that is something we cannot let happen."  
  
"She has a point." Liz agreed. Maria stared at both of them.  
  
"I cannot believe this! You want to go meet with Coran on your own? And you agree with her?" Maria pointed at both Liz and Tess as she spoke."Coran is the reason why we aren't growing up with our families!"  
  
"I don't want her to go! I just don't see a way out of it with out us all getting separated! And Liz surely would have had a vision if something was really wrong!" Tess cried. Liz stepped between the arguing blondes.  
  
"This isn't getting us any where. You both need to calm down. I agree with Tess, there isn't a way out of this without causing suspicion. I don't want to do this but I have to. Now how about we spend the night together in my room, we can talk and relax." Maria nodded as Tess wiped her few escaped tears away. Isabel slipped her arm around her and followed Liz and Maria into the bedroom.  
  
All four of them were dreading the coming morning. And all of them were scared about what the next day would bring.  
  
In the morning nothing was said. None of the girls wanted to approach the subject in case they started to fight again, although none of them wanted to give up and let one of their own go. As the second hand on the clock moved, making the minute hand move and then the hour hand the tension grew. The more the Princesses wanted time to slow down the more it seemed to speed up.  
  
At 10.25am Liz stood up and brushed her dress down.  
  
"Well, I guess this is it."  
  
Max was awake hours before dawn. No dream had come to him that night but this just made him even more nervous. He needed to see her, needed to know that she was alright. Nervous energy kept him awake and finally he had to get up. Just laying down, doing nothing was driving him insane.  
  
As he came out of his room Michael emerged from his and the two shared a small smile. Seconds later Alex and Kyle came out of their rooms.  
  
"I'm guessing we all had trouble sleeping?" Michael snorted at Alex.  
  
"If you got to sleep." Max nodded but Kyle just yawned.  
  
"Believe it or not some of us were sleeping and weren't happy when they were woken up." Kyle glared at Alex who just smiled before stepping behind Max, blocking Kyle's path to him.  
  
"Well, since we're all up, what shall we do now?"  
  
"How about playing that game, the one with the leather ball that gets kicked around?"  
  
"How about that game where Alex gets kicked around?"  
  
"Involving violence when people are in bad moods is not a good idea." Alex stated as Kyle glared at him. The four started walking, heading towards the exit so they could be outside.  
  
"And what are our four guests doing up so early?" Rignial's voice cut into their conversation and the boys turned to him.  
  
"Trouble sleeping." Max replied as Kyle elbowed Alex in the ribs. The rightful leader of Ventrec nodded.  
  
"Many of my men have the same trouble before going on missions that are dangerous. They spend the nights with their loved ones and all hope for the best."  
  
"I wish we could be with our loved ones."  
  
"That is what today is all about. Since you are up and my men are too I have decided to move the time forward. My wife is gifted with the sight, and although she rarely sees anything she can feel and she has warned me that today is not a good day for the forces of good. If it is alright with you we shall attack at 11am, instead of 12 noon." Max nodded.  
  
"I too have a bad feeling about today. The sooner we get this done, the better." The other three nodded, agreeing with Max.  
  
"Very well. If you follow me I will help you prepare for this important battle."  
  
Several hours later and the men of Rignial and the four betrothed sat in their places, ready to attack the palace of Ventrec. Max held a small watch, as everything about the attack had been worked out to the second. Certain things would happen at certain times and then this fight would truly begin.  
  
As the second hand drew neared Max stood up and looked round at his friends.  
  
"Well, I guess this is it."  
  
Heh heh, you have to wait for the next chapter! Mean I know but stay tuned folks! 


	5. 5

Disclaimer – Unfortunately, I don't own anything. Please read and review but most importantly – ENJOY!  
  
"I'm going after her!" Maria declared. It had been barely five minutes since Liz walked out with the boy and the tension in the room was building.  
  
"We'll give our cover away." Tess protested weakly, but even she no longer cared. Isabel stood up and looked out the window.  
  
"We've always said that we would stick together. From the moment we were brought here we agreed on that. Now we are just sitting here while Liz is with that horrible man?" Maria slammed her fist onto the table to make Isabel and Tess look at her. "What does it matter if they find out? We can get Liz, we can get out of here and then we can go home!"  
  
Maria's words echoed around all three girls and Isabel finally nodded.  
  
"She's right; we can't let Liz be alone with that man. We have to go after her." Tess stood up and confronted both of them.  
  
"Are you mad? Coran has probably got this place guarded and booby trapped! We all know that guards are outside our door every minute of the day! I don't want Liz to be there either but breaking out will do more harm than good!"  
  
"Tess! What choice do we have? We cannot-"  
  
"Aah!" Maria fell to the floor, clutching her head. Tess and Isabel were instantly by her side.  
  
"Maria! What is it?"  
  
"Liz..." She gasped back. "She's...scared...so...scared..." Isabel stood up.  
  
"That's it! We are going right now! Tess, help Maria." The tall blonde led the way out to the main room then to the front door.  
  
"How do we open it?" Tess asked. Isabel stepped forward and swept out her hand. The door went flying off it's hinges and collided with the wall behind it. Tess and Maria just stared at Isabel, who gave them a look.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
There were four guards at the bottom of the tower that day. Coran was worried about how the Princesses would react after Leandra came back from his meeting with her. Extra security was all over the palace. All of them were fairly relaxed, no one knew about the Princess' powers and so the guards stood no chance at all.  
  
"Hey, is it supposed to be doing that?" Asked the youngest of the guards. He pointed to the light the signaled that the elevator was coming down. It was flashing a warning.  
  
"No one's gone up so no one should be coming down." All four guards surrounded the doorway where the elevator doors opened. Slowly, the doors slid open, revealing three gorgeous blonde women.  
  
"Hello boys." One called out in a seductive voice and the next thing the guards knew was darkness.  
  
"It's almost time." Max stood up to see Rignial signaling his man into place. Looking back at his watch Max nodded and the four began to creep towards the gates.  
  
A massive explosion drew the guards attention away and the four snuck in. Knocking the guards who were paying attention unconscious they stole their horses and rode to the palace. Several more guards had to be knocked out before they got into the palace and then Max took the lead so they could get to the Princess' quarters quicker.  
  
About a floor down from the entrance to the tower they ran into a patrol of guards that spread across the hallway. The four of them shrank into the shadows to see if the guards would move on.  
  
"Who goes there?" One suddenly called out and the four boys saw three blondes approach the blockade of guards. Max recognized one instantly.  
  
"Isabel!" He sprang up, forgetting that their presence here was supposed to be unknown. The guards turned towards him but with a sweep of his hand they were on their backs. Michael groaned but was instantly by his friends side. With Alex and Kyle helping the guards were no match.  
  
Isabel was immediately embraced by her brother as the others watched. As soon as they touched all the small details Isabel hadn't been able to remember came flooding back to her and she clung to her brother.  
  
"Max." Tears formed in her eyes as she stood back to look at him. The siblings smiled at each other then Isabel turned to the other boy from her past.  
  
"Michael." They, too, hugged as Alex embraced Maria. Kyle and Tess stood, looking at each other while pretending that they weren't. After the hugs were over, introductions were made and the boys finally got to meet their fiancés.  
  
All except one.  
  
As the group turned to move Max took Isabel's arm and stopped her. The other five stopped to see what was wrong. Max's eyes swept the group then he frowned.  
  
"Where's Liz?"  
  
A/N – Short, I know. But the next chapter going to be very emotional. I hope you like and I will update quicker. Stay tuned folks! 


	6. 6

Disclaimer – Unfortunately, I don't own anything! Please read and review but most importantly – ENJOY!  
  
A/N – Sorry it's been a while since I updated and sorry that it's so short. I've already written part of the next chapter and I can already tell that it's going to be a long one! I was advised to update every week so that is what I shall try to do!  
  
The question seemed to echo around the corridor.  
  
"Where's Liz?" Max repeated and Isabel lowered her head. "Izzy?"  
  
"With Coran." She mumbled. Max's eyes widened then he took off down the corridor.  
  
"Max?" Michael called out but his friend merely turned.  
  
"Get the others out of here! I'll meet you at the rendezvous point!" With that the Prince disappeared round the corner. Michael turned back to the others.  
  
"Come on, let's get out of here. We wouldn't want Max to play his knight in shining armor act if we got caught, would we?" Isabel grinned and she and Michael led the way to the exit.  
  
"Wait here please." The messenger boy instructed before leaving Leandra alone. She was in a room she had never been in before, it had a high ceiling with small tables and chairs set out around the edge so the middle could be used for dancing. The walls were decorated with different paintings and Liz walked forward to inspect them.  
  
"Beautiful, aren't they?" A voice called out, making her jump. Turning, she saw Coran walking towards her.  
  
"Indeed, where did you get them from?"  
  
"Here and there." He walked closer and Liz shivered. She really didn't like this man and she hoped that she wouldn't be around him for long. "Shall we take a walk?"  
  
"No thank you." Liz replied, a little too quickly. His eyes flashed but she didn't care. His walks took hours and today she was just not in the mood.  
  
"Leandra, you seem preoccupied. Is there something wrong?" Liz shook her head, not voicing her thoughts. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, my lord." Coran smiled and Liz almost cringed.  
  
"We will have none of that. We are equals here, remember? But I must admit, that is one of the reasons I have had you brought here today."  
  
"If it is not to bold to ask, why did you bring me here?" Coran smiled again and reached out to take her arm. His grip was firm, insistent, not at all like Max's. Max. Why was she thinking of him? Liz shook her head and allowed Coran to guide her to one of the tabled at the side of the room.  
  
As soon as she sat down shapes and colours flew in front of her eyesight and Liz knew what was coming. Her vision dimmed to black and white and the future unfurled in front of her.  
  
Coran, fighting with Max. Blood. Max on the floor, dead. Coran plunging his weapon into Max's chest. Blood everywhere. Then Coran in front of her, raising the deadly weapon.  
  
"Leandra? Can you hear me? Are you alright?" The future murder's voice rang in her ears as her eyesight returned to normal.  
  
"I'm fine." She replied but she couldn't help shivering as he touched her. He smiled and Liz had to fight not to be sick there and then.  
  
"Now, I will answer your question. I have asked you to be here today to ask you another question. That question? Will you do me the honor of ruling beside me?" All of Liz's breath was sucked from her lungs as his words hit her.  
  
"What?" She whispered, her mind still reeling from the shock.  
  
"We have been courting each other for almost three years now. And I must confess that I have loved you ever since I lay eyes on you." Liz shook her head, stood up and backed away from the man in front of her. Coran stood up straight.  
  
"No?" He asked, his voice darkening. "What do you mean 'no'?" Liz backed further away as Coran stepped closer to her.  
  
"No."  
  
"Say that again?" He dared and Liz took a deep breath.  
  
"No." She stated clearly, her voice a lot bolder than how she felt.  
  
"How dare you!" Coran yelled as he rushed towards her. He grabbed both of her arms in a vice like grip.  
  
"Look at me!" Liz turned her face towards the wall and, to her horro, saw the weapon Coran used to kill Max in her vision. "LOOK AT ME!" His voice echoed around the round and Liz was forced to look at him. His eyes were now dark and emotionless, with a sort of crazed glint in them.  
  
"Is there another?" He demanded and Liz didn't answer. At her silence Coran began shaking her. "You will TELL ME!" His voice rose as he shook her faster. Liz's head began to spin and her hair fell down around her face.  
  
"Let her go." A voice suddenly demanded and Coran stopped shaking her. As her eyesight returned, Liz glanced towards the door way and gasped. Coran felt her reaction and turned to her.  
  
"You know this man? Is he the one who has taken you from me?"  
  
"Aren't you the one who took her away from her friends and family?" Coran's grip on Liz tightened and Liz gasped again. Coran's eyes darkened more.  
  
"How did you know?" The figure at the door laughed slightly.  
  
"I'm surprised that you haven't recognized me yet. Now, let her go." The newcomer's voice changed from light to threatening instantly. Coran growled.  
  
"The little Prince of Nadarn!" He raised one of his hands from his grip on Liz and pointed it at Max but the young male was quicker. A bolt of green energy forced Coran to break his grip on Liz and fall backwards. Liz instantly raced over to Max and hugged him.  
  
"Are you okay?" She nodded and clung to him tighter. Coran jumped back onto his feet and eyed the coupled.  
  
"How long have you two been together?"  
  
"A few hours." Max replied, gently loosening Liz's grip on his shirt. Coran sneered.  
  
"Well I hope you enjoyed your time together." He raised his hand again and a bolt of black energy shot towards the couple. A green shield rose around them and the energy bolt hit it harmlessly. Coran's face faltered, but only for a second.  
  
"So you knew, you and your friends knew?" Liz nodded, making the man in front of her growl. "You thought you were being smart, pretending for all these years? You weren't! Even IF you could return to your kingdoms, they are practically attacking each other! You'll never see each other again! And that's only if you get out of here."  
  
"If?" Max questioned as Liz stared at Coran.  
  
"I will have you as my bride, whether it be forced or not!" Anger swept through Liz and she stepped forward.  
  
"And how do you expect me to agree to marry you? You kidnapped me, took me away from my family, and have kept me locked up in a tower? Only I can can say yes, and that will never happen!" Coran smiled and Liz shivered.  
  
"I thought you might say that. But how will you feel when your boyfriend is dying?" With a flick of his hand Max went flying into the wall. Liz gasped and tried to go to him but found that she couldn't move.  
  
"Either you marry me or your beloved Prince dies!" Coran was paying to much attention to Liz and was knocked of his feet as Max launched himself at him. The two rolled them stopped, with Coran on top of Max. Next to him, on the wall, was the weapon Liz had seen him use to kill Max and she gasped as she realized that the position they were in was the one she had seen Max die.  
  
"NO!" She launched herself at the two as Coran yanked the weapon off the wall and raised it above his head.  
  
A/N – What do you think? Cliffhanger, I know but I couldn't resist! Stay tuned folks! 


End file.
